Maintenance operations related to system assets are assisted through the use of maintenance software applications. The applications typically monitor asset health for a broad range of system assets, such as assets used in process control, assets that implement home or commercial security, assets related to commercial vehicles, or assets that provide access control based on security privileges of various personnel. The applications typically function in coordination with various platforms, such as industrial process control platforms used to implement a control strategy on field devices or other production line components. Maintenance applications of this type typically enable personnel tasked with asset management, such as maintenance supervisors, to view asset-related information and to determine as well as execute a maintenance plan based on the viewed information.
Many parts of the system being monitored by the application, such as intelligent devices like transmitters and valve positioners in the case of an industrial process control system, are capable of detecting irregular or noteworthy conditions and reporting these conditions to the platform. Unfortunately, current maintenance software applications cannot address these asset-specific conditions (reported to the maintenance software as alarms, or alerts) efficiently while still adhering to a general maintenance plan applicable to every asset in the platform in a manner that optimizes output and minimizes disruptions due to the need to repair or replace assets, such as production line assets. Additionally, current maintenance software applications are not capable of generating asset-related data in a manner that allows for these detected conditions to be presented as a consolidated, prioritized list of contextualized alerts that communicate actionable descriptions to maintenance personnel.